Hippocratic Ooooh
by fembuck
Summary: Takes place about four months after the events in “Planet Terror”. A new world, new lives and new loves. Cherry/Dakota, Dakota/Cherry, femslash


**Title:** Hippocratic Ohhh

**Author:** Janine

**Pairing:** Cherry Darling (Rose McGowan)/Dr. Dakota Block (Marley Shelton)

**Rating:** R

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them for sexy time.

**Summary:** Takes place about four months after the events in "Planet Terror". A new world, new lives and new loves.

*****

Cherry ran her hands up a smooth length of thigh, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip a moment later as a sharp tip pricked her finger. She drew her hand back and brought her injured finger up to her mouth sucking on it as her eyes drifted up to meet Dakota's.

"Doc, your little friends aren't so friendly. That was downright mean," Cherry drawled, a smile tugging at her lips as she drew her finger out of her mouth and presented it to Dakota.

"I guess I'll just have to be extra friendly to make up for it then," Dakota responded smiling before dipping her head forward and sucking Cherry's finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip of it, her eyes locked on Cherry's the entire time she made love to her finger.

"Mmm," Cherry moaned her tongue licking out at her lips. "Not so useless talent #3," she replied as Dakota's mouth continued to work on her finger. "Doc, I think I've got a few other boo-boo's that could do with some tender loving care."

Dakota allowed Cherry's finger to slid from her mouth with a wet 'pop' before she dropped to her knees in front of the former go-go dancer.

"Well, I did take an oath to heal," Dakota said huskily, staring up at Cherry as the brunette looked down at her from her perch on the bed. "Where does it hurt, Darling?"

Cherry smiled at that. She would have said that Dakota should be a comedian, but she hated it when people said that.

"Here," Cherry said softly moving her hands up to cup her breasts, offering them to Dakota's searching eyes. "My breasts are real tender, Doc. I think you should examine them."

Dakota shifted up slightly, her face moving towards Cherry's chest.

Cherry rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Watch your eyes, Doc. The tips are hard."

Dakota couldn't help a tiny smile at that one, but quickly wiped the expression of her face and continued to move towards Cherry's chest. "That could be significant," she murmured as her hands replaced Cherry's, massaging the brunette's firm mounds for a moment before she reached behind and unclasped Cherry's bra, freeing her glorious white bosom's. "I'll have to carry out a detailed examination. It might take a while," Dakota continued looking up into Cherry's eyes, holding them as she lowered her mouth and took one of the brunette's hard, rose coloured nipples into her mouth and began to suck.

Cherry's head tipped back and she sucked in a sharp breath as Dakota's mouth moved against her, her hand moving to the back of Dakota's head, petting her hair as the blonde continued to suck on her tits. Since the world had gone insane and the human race had been reduced to scattered camps and nomadic packs there were few true pleasures left in life. Her baby Ella was one of them, and Doc Block sucking her off was another. If she had those two things in her life, Cherry knew that she'd be able to handle just about anything else life threw at her.

"I'm going to need you to lay back on the bed, Ms. Darling," Dakota said many, many minutes later, her teeth nipping at the soft flesh of Cherry's breasts one more time before she pulled back from the tantalizing flesh enough to allow Cherry to move back on the bed. "To continue the examination," she went on a second later smiling sweetly.

"Anything for my health," Cherry replied before using her arms to drag herself back on the bed towards the headboard, lowering her head down onto the pillow a few moments later and looking down her body expectantly.

Dakota's hands slid up Cherry's left calf, her lips following the trail a few moments later, her tongue bathing Cherry's skin in long, wet strokes as she kissed her way up to knee and then moved on to nip and kiss her thigh.

"Don't," Cherry said suddenly sitting up her eyes flying open as she felt Dakota's lips press down against her right thigh just a few inches above where the leg disappeared all together. "You don't have to," she continued a second later when a pair of inquisitive blue eyes looked up in her direction.

"I'm your doctor," Dakota said softly holding Cherry's gaze. "I have to carry out a thorough examination."

"There's nothing you can do about that," Cherry responded her hand trailing down Dakota's cheek. "There're other parts of me that you can concern yourself with."

"Every part is as important as the next," Dakota responded firmly but tenderly. "And there's no part of you that I'm willing to leave ignored."

Cherry stared at the blonde for a long moment. There was determination shining in those beautiful eyes. She knew the leg – or lack of it – was ugly, but she also knew from the looks she still got that the rest of her was more than enough to make up for it for most people. That being the case she was still rather sensitive about the missing limb. The first time she and Dakota had made she had wanted to tell the woman to stay away from it, but she knew that the realities of love making would mean that Dakota would have to touch what was left of the leg, to rest her hand, to spread her thighs or some other thing. She had tensed when the blonde had first touched her right thigh, half expecting the other woman to recoil in horror, but Dakota didn't even pause, and Cherry finally managed to relax. Still despite the fact that they had been lovers for more than two months, Dakota had never touched her there with anything other than her hands and Cherry was convinced that it was because there was a part of the blonde that found it ugly despite what she said to contrary.

"Go-go," Cherry said trying to draw Dakota's head away from her stump.

"No-no," Dakota replied pulling her head out of Cherry hands and lowering her lips back down to the brunette's thigh, kissing it softly before moving her lips down slowly and tenderly to where Cherry's leg disappeared, placing a kiss on the smooth rounded flesh there too.

"You don't think it's ugly?" Cherry asked a few moments later when Dakota pulled back to look at her.

"There's nothing ugly about you," Dakota responded. "Everything's delicious, my sweet cherry pie," she went on sliding up Cherry's body until she could reach the brunette's lips, drawing the former Go-Go dancer into a long, sweet kiss.

When she lost Tammy she felt like the world was crumbling around her. She wanted to just curl up into a ball and never move. It was only the thought of her baby boy that kept her going, that got her out of that hospital and to her car, and when she had lost him too she felt something go to sleep inside of her that she never thought would wake up again. But Cherry had done it; Cherry had reached up and woken up her heart.

Cherry ran her hands over Dakota's back when the blonde finally pulled away from her lips, a smile playing across the damp, pink flesh Dakota had just been loving caressing as she stared up at the blonde.

"You better get back to work then, Doc," Cherry drawled playfully. "Pie's no good when it's cold."

The End


End file.
